Pre-History
by Fan writher
Summary: the pre-history/character back stories for my story The Untold Story of Pokémon to help get you into the minds of some of my characters to better under stand them


Pre-History the Rivalry

After beating the Unova League Alex decided to return to the Hoenn region. Alex has had some what hard life neither of his parents where around much and when either of them were they were away paying more attention to his half-brother. When they went around his mom or dad were either out training with their Pokémon or out travailing with his little brother. They all lived in the kanto region in the small town of pallet town and he went to professor Oaks lab to lean to become a Pokémon trainer. There he meet what he thought would be one of his best friends Dylan.

Dylan was a small town boy who loves Pokémon almost as much as Alex did. His life was different form Alex however his parents were always doing something with him if not helping him do homework they were helping him practice for soccer. Dylan also loves to play soccer and also like to play videogames as well as Pokémon. He also had an older sister how was almost 10 when Alex and Dylan were still 5 years old she was off on her Pokémon journey.

As Alex and Dylan got older they started to have other interests other than Pokémon and videogames. By the time Dylan was 7 he was further ahead of Alex when it came to Pokémon. But they were still friend up until that point. And as Alex got older he got more in to videogames and playing football rather that soccer it with fun for Alex then playing on the same team. Because of Dylan he never really got to play because Dylan was so much better then everyone on the team.

During one of the schools training exercises a young girl had gotten lost and it was up to a few students to go look for her. Alex, Dylan, and one of their friend were the some of the ones to volunteer and they were the one how new the place the best so they were chosen. So they made a composition out of it how could find her fist and get her back fist would win. For whoever lost would have to buy the winner ice cream then they were off. Little did anyone know but it would be the last thing they all did as fiends and that girl would remember one of them.

You will meet this girl later on but now it time to get back to the story.

As time came closer to their graduation from Pokémon School they had not only drifted apart they were now rivals. Not only because Alex was one of the best football players and Dylan was one of the best soccer payers it was also due to the fact that they both wanted to be Pokémon master. They were no longer friend they couldn't be because no matter how hard their parents tried to get them to be friend aging there was nothing beside insults that were made between them.

Then the time had finally come Alex and Dylan to graduate and become Pokémon trainers. As the graduate was under way Alex keep looking for his parents but as always they never should up. Dylan notices this to and had nothing better to do then to make fun of him. The next day was when they would have to go get their Pokémon but that nigh the power when out at Alex his alarm clock never went off. Because his alarm never went off and his parents were home Alex almost didn't notice that he was late until he look at their grandfather clock.

So he almost misses his chance at getting his Pokémon and becoming a Pokémon trainer with then he would have had to wait until next year, but somehow he made it to the lab. After getting to the lab late and everyone else had gotten their Pokémon Alex was left with only a Pikachu that unknown to him was left by his father and his mom had left a Pokémon egg for him as well that Professor Oak gave to Alex. Alex and his new Pikachu didn't get along to well but that would soon change that to an angry flock of Spearow and Alex risking his own live for both him and the egg.

After making it to the Pokémon center Alex tried to make sure that both his Pikachu and the egg were safe. After only a few hours his egg was returned to him but, his Pikachu would have to stay overnight. Just then member of team rocket attacked the Pokémon center Alex and Nurse Joy tried to hold off team rock but, they were near defeat his egg began to hatch and out came a it was different than the other Charmander Alex had seen. His Pikachu was also full healed as joining the fight thank to their combined strangest Team Rocker was sent flying.

After days of training with is Pokémon and caching a few new ones he caught a Caterpie a Pidgey and a after trading a Spearow for a Krabby he was of for his fist gym battleFlint the father of Brock. After losing to flint for the first battle they had thanks to the help of Brock Alex had become better a Pokémon his help Alex Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and after evolving in learns Metal Claw thanks to that he finally was able to beat the Pewter Gym earning the Boulder Badge. After going to the Pokémon Center his rival showed up after a quick battle this would be one of many battles that would have together.

Alex ended up on the losing end of both of the physical and emotionally end of his loss after losing Dylan had nothing better to do then make fun of him. After returning to the Pokémon Center Alex decided to headed to Mt. Moon and begin to train and after he was done he decide to head to Cerulean City and challenge the gym and thank to his training he was quickly able to beat the gym leader Jackson Waterflower the father of Misty Waterflower. After that he decide to head to bills home on the cost nearer the cost of Cerulean City, but before the he made it there Dylan wanted to battle again with the outcome somewhat the same with Alex betting his sSquirtle and his Pidgey but losing to his Geodude. During the battle both his Pidgey evolved in to Pidgeotto and his Metapod evolved into Butterfree.

After earning two more badges Alex decided to head down to Grampa Canyon after anold egg hatched releasing a Aerodactyl after it quickly went and pickup Alex and began to fly away. This caused his Chameleon to evolve in to Charizard and saving him but after that he stopped obeying him until he could prove that he was worthy. Which he soon did on the road when Alex and his Charizard were challenged to a battle and Charizard became frozen Alex spent the next night trying to save him from freezing with his help they soon beat that trainer.

Since we Alex had beaten the Cerulean City Gym Alex had captured Squirtle, a two pair of Eevee, Vulpix, Growlithe and another Pidgeotto. Alex had also released his Butterfree. Alex then went on to challenger the next gymFuchsia Gym and the soul badge. After losing to Koga the first time Alex went to the Safari Zone to catch new Pokémon he ended up catching a Nidoran,10 Tauros,scythe, and a Rhyhorn.

After that Alex went to re-challenge the gym to another battle and this time wining thank to his training and his bond with is Pokémon. After that Alex went to the Pokémon center to make shear that his Pokémon were healthy and when he came out there was Dylan waiting to challenge him after a short battle it was a tie.

After that it was smooth sailing to get to the rest of his badges winning without problems or battle from his rival. After that it was off to the Indigo League to register of the tournament when he had registered it he had 3 month to train for it. But before he started he decided to go back to pallet town to let his parents know that he was in and they said that they would be there.

After that he was off training with his Pokémon his Charizard was more than ready to go. His Pidgeotto evolved into a Pidgeot. Then his Wartortle evolve into Blastoise and in the same day he evolved his Growlithe into an Archanine. With only one week to go before the tournament one of his Rhyhorn evolved in to a Rhydon. So Alex was ready to go for it thanks to all his training Alex was ready for the tournament.

The tournament was a 6 round tournament with a 128 trainers all together battling for the final round Alex made it trough the first two rounds with out any problems. But he nearly lost in the third round with only two of his four Pokémon left standing. Though there was something missing during this tournament his parent we goon as always and aging Dylan notices it but didn't make fun of him he just said good luck. Before the fourth round began the tournament would take have a day for the trainers and Pokémon to rest before their next battles would be again.

Alex used this time to call his parents but they never answered. So Alex just assumed they were watching it as to keep the though that they just forgot about it so he keep on training. The next day was his hardest match so far his Rival Dylan. The last time they battle it was a tie so how was going to come out on top. The match was a six on six battles the team for Alex was his best friend Pikachu, his charizard, Pidgeotto, Archanine, Rhydon, and Hitmonlee and for Dylan it was his Blastoise, Pidgeot, his newly evolved Golem, Magmar, Vaporeon, Hitmonchan, and Slowbro. The teams were pretty much balanced and with Alex winning the coin toss Dylan was up first and he sent out his Pidgeot and Alex sent out his Rhydon. After 20 minuets they both still had 3 Pokémon left Alex had charizard, Archanine and Pikachu and Dylan had Blastoise Vaporeon and Hitmonchan out.

After two more attack Alex finally took out his Hitmonchan leaving him with only 2 more Pokémon he sent out his Vaporeon and Alex brought back his Archanine and sent out his Pikachu how quickly took loot his Vaporeon and next out was his last Pokémon. This battle seemed to be in the bag but after a thunder hit Blastoise directly and it was still standing the match was far from over. After Blastoise hit Pikachu with a mage punch and hydro pump it was all over for him but Blastoise was also hurt in the battle. Now it was up to and his Archanine speed or his charizard strange but Archanine was an easy target since it was weekend during it last battle but still managing to hit Blastoise with his hyper beam.

There there were only two Pokémon left on the field but charizard had not battle and Blastoise was already weakened but had the type advantage. Thanks to charizard speed and strength the match was over quickly thank to seismic toss. This put Alex in top four of the tournament and earning him an old friendship back but they were still rivals. The last thing Dylan said before he left was don't loss the next match because if you do it makes both of us look bad.

Alex last match ended with his and his opponents Pokémon fainted in a tie but he had one Pokémon left. But because there had to be a third place and with Alex winning that match Alex made third place. After retuning to pallet town he was after a job helping teach kid to become trainers and becoming an assistant to professor Oaks and making friend with professor Elm.


End file.
